


By Your Side

by baeszler (riottkick)



Series: male reader [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Spoilers for Unforgiven 2003
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/baeszler
Summary: Shane gets hurt, and you go with him to the Hospital.Based on the prompt: "I’m not going anywhere.’’
Relationships: Shane McMahon/Reader
Series: male reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773106
Kudos: 2





	By Your Side

You watched in horror as they sent paramedics down to where Shane had landed. He had jumped from several feet in the air - breaking the stage due to Kane moving out of the way. You wanted nothing more than to run down there and be with him, but because of the storyline you couldn't. The worst part is that you were going to be sitting around for hours not knowing anything. 

"Vince, since I had my match would it be okay if I go with Shane to the hospital? I need to be with him," you said, hoping that he'd at least be a little sympathetic. 

He gave you a look that was unreadable as he considered it. "Fine, but go out the back way, don't let any of the fans see you and just know if you weren't with Shane, I wouldn't let you leave." 

You thanked him before you quickly ran to try and catch up with the ambulance that was getting ready to take Shane to the hospital. You knew Vince was telling the truth - he rarely ever broke his own company rules, but you needed to be with your boyfriend. Just before they closed the back of the ambulance, you informed them that you would be going with him to the hospital. 

——

Once Shane was in a room, you grabbed his hand. From the moment he climbed up the tower, you were worried from the get go. Then as soon as he landed, you were almost positive that he had broken his back. “How’re you feeling, baby?” you asked him, kissing the back of his hand as he turned his head to look at you.

“Sore, but I think I’m gonna be okay.” he gave you a small smile. “Thank you for coming with me, but you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. I know you’ve gotta be on Raw tomorrow night, you need the rest.”

You shook your head at his words, **"I’m not going anywhere.’’**

He shut his eyes, wincing at the pain as he tried to turn on his side. You hated seeing him in pain, but all you could do was be there for him.

“I love you, (You’re Name), so much.”

“And I love you too, Shane, but you really need to be careful with these stunts, you could have seriously hurt yourself.”

“I know, but I’m known for them, and let’s be honest, Kane deserved it.”

“Love, Kane moved out of the way. You’re at the hospital not him.” you rolled your eyes as Shane’s statement. Yeah, Kane did deserve it, but it failed and he ended up walking away not hurt.

\----

As soon as Shane was relieved, you called a cab for the two of you. He was lucky to only have a few fractured ribs, and not a broken back. You were thankful that he was going to be okay overall, with a few weeks of rest, he should be back to wrestling. He was scheduled for another match against Kane, and you were really hoping he wouldn’t do anything outrageous. But if he did, you’d be right there for him.


End file.
